Betrayal
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Sequal to Casey the hedgehog Casey betrays someone, but who?


I'm sorry for confusing people by the 'i do not own metal fight beyblade' disclaimer in my story, "Casey the hedgehog," it's just I'm so use to writing that, and i had delete the doc before i relized that i did that. anyways, enjoy!

I do not own sonic

The trio of hedgehogs were lounging around, do what they wish. Casey was stretched out on the couch, arms behind her head, with both eyes closed, Shadow was preacticing his swordsmanship skills, and Sonic was running, like always. Tails was watching the 3, seeing as how Sonic made another team with Casey. Who knows if Sonic is still gonna be on team Sonic, or what Sonic is gonna do. Casey opened her left eye lazily to glance at the 2 training.

"Casey, why not train with us?" Sonic asked.

Casey shrugged and closed that one eye. She was a great with swords, a great fighter, and she can run really fast. Not as fast as Sonic, but still fast. Tails shook his head, and continued to invent. Casey smirked after a while. Sonic noticed and asked, "What'cha smirking for?"

"Nothing, really, and...sorry Sonic," Casey said.

"Sorry for-" Sonic was cut off when a fist suddenly hit his face.

"SONIC!" Shadow shouted.

_ I forgot about Shadow, maybe I should knock him out first, _Casey thought.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked.

Casey grabbed both Sonic and Shadow and dragged them outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shadow exclaimed.

Casey tossed both of them onto the ground.

"My job!" Casey said, then showed a chaos emerald.

"How did you get that emerald?" Sonic asked.

Casey didn't give an answer, and stared chaos control. Her spikes want upward, and instead of being red, she turned to yellow. Out of the shadows, Eggman came out with as kind of creepy as heck laugh.

"Good job Casey, now finish the task!" Eggman said.

Casey looked at Shadow, and in one hit to the face knocked him into half counisis. ( yeah, i know my spelling is not the best, so what are you gonna do about it? ) Shadow groaned in pain.

"SHADOW!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic looked at Casey with hurt seen on his face.

"How COULD you! We trusted you!" Sonic exclaimed.

Casey looked at Sonic, then Eggman.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Finish him!" Eggman said.

Casey striked.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Casey knee'd her victim in the stomach.

"St-stop...pl-please," her victim said.

"Not now! Not ever!" Casey said to Eggman.

Sonic was wide eyed. He thought Casey was going beat him up. Shadow groaned again, telling Sonic to help him.

"Are you ok pal?" Sonic asked while Casey was battling Eggman.

"I've...be-en bet-ter" Shadow said.

Shadow groaned again and Sonic held Shadow to where he won't slow down alot and ran back to Tails. Casey was still battling Eggman. At this point, Eggman had a machine to battle Casey. Casey, no matter what, was winning.

"You little! Hold still!" Eggman yelled.

"Funny, I could say the same to you." Casey said.

she was destroying the machine to where Eggman retreated. She ran back to see Sonic and Shadow. Shadow was laying on the couch, groaning every once in a while. Tails was looking over the injury.

"It's not too serious, but Shadow should stay in bed, to prefent further injury," Tails said.

"I'm so sorry Shadow, at the time, all I though was my misson on destroying Sonic, and how nothing will be in way," Casey said.

"Casey, dont hold yourself against it, I kind of know the same thing," Shadow said.

Shadow had bandages all over his chest and some of his stomach. For them to stay in place, some went over his right shoulder. ( Yeah, i wanted to add that in there, DONT JUDGE ME! ) Sonic looked over at Casey.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"It was my job to do it, Sonic, besides, I said I was sorry." Casey said.

Shadow sent a death glare to Sonic. Sonic just shrugged it off. He knew Shadow had to stay in bed for a while, so he easily shrugs it off. Shadow laided back down and groaned abit. Casey wasn't in chaos control mode, so she was red like normal, and her spikes were normal, too. She fingered the bandages carefully.

"I dont know bout you, but look nice," Casey said.

Shadow bopped Casey on the head lightly, causing Casey to chuckled.

"What happened to all that strangth you had Shadow?" Casey said teaseling.

Shadow rolled he eyes.

"That all went away as soon as you knocked me to half cousisnis and injuried me in the chest to the point to where I'm useless," Shadow replaid then chuckled.

"I hope you get better soon," Casey said.

**Me: **aaaaaand I'm ending it there, Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


End file.
